The Futorial
by Swift178
Summary: When the future children of the Sonic gang arrive in the present, the gang have to learn how to become good parents... and fast! Will Tails ever send them home? Will Sonic ever tolerate being a parent of nine children? Read and find out! No flames!
1. Arrival

_**Disclaimer: **The children all belong to me, as does CJ the Cheetah, Jessie the Cat and Vixen Slate. _

**The Futorial**

For the past five minutes, the blue hedgehog had been thinking the same thing over and over again; this _could not _be happening to him. It was almost physically impossible, and only happened in fairy tales or stories that people write!

Yet it was happening, for real, and certainly no illusion. He had pinched himself just to make sure and they were still there, in front of him, throwing him strange looks as if he were insane.

"… Could you repeat that please?" Sonic's friend Tails spoke, his own teenage voice trembling terribly, and his sapphire eyes almost confused. It was easy to tell that the young fox was thinking the same thing as Sonic himself; that this was totally crazy and could not be true. They were most likely suffering from hallucinations, for it had been a tiring day for the both of them.

Standing under the tree with her hands on her hips, the eldest of the group threw Tails a short glare, "We've told you about ten times already," she said in a bossy tone, "Do we have to explain it again?"

Tails flinched. The eldest of the group sure had a way of intimidating people… "Well… could you explain it a bit more in-depth?"

"We came from the future, what else do you need to know?" the eldest snapped, her arms folded across her chest and her face set in an irritated expression. She certainly looked beautiful, all stress put aside. Her fur was a brilliant royal blue, only a shade lighter than Sonic's, and her eyes shone an excellent emerald green colour. Long masses of brown, fluffy hair strayed down the girl's back, and she didn't even seem bothered to tie it back at all. She seemed quite comfortable wearing an almost sky blue vest buttoned up so that it covered her chest and a midnight blue skirt which just reached her knees.

"How did you get to the past, for one thing?" Tails asked nervously, though a part of him protested against it, "How far ahead in the future are you from this time? _Why_ did you come here?"

"Can we explain all that later?" one of the younger ones in the group asked loudly; a royal blue-furred hedgehog with three thick bangs and jade green eyes, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

Tails shifted from foot to foot nervously. His mind was in automatic, trying to search for any scrap of knowledge or fact that would make sense of this, but nothing came to mind at all. He didn't fancy having to ask anymore questions; the eldest of the group looked terribly frustrated and in need of relaxation. In the end, the two-tailed fox relented and nodded his head at the request of food.

"But _Tails;_ now's not the time to eat!" Sonic tugged on his young friend's arm. It was ironic really; Tails used to tug on his arm in the same way when he was a mere child of four yet Sonic was years ahead of him in age physically, "Things like this don't happen without any reason!"

Tails shrugged in a tired way, "But we can't really think straight without food, plus before they turned up you continuously complained that you were dying of hunger."

"But that was then," Sonic pressed on in an almost desperate tone, his eyes pleading with Tails' to agree with him, "This is now."

"Look, how about we explain it _while _we're eating?" another of the younger ones suggested, a hopeful look in her brown eyes. Three thin bangs rested on her forehead and flopped into her eyes. Whatever fur was viewable was of a light orange colour apart from around her eyes and small ears, which glimmered brown. Poking out under her blue jean mechanic outfit was a small fluffy round tail.

"That's an offer I can't refuse," Tails smiled weakly, trying his best to stay conscious. Thankfully, he could guarantee on Sonic being there to help his sanity stay intact.

"Sonic, how about ordering some pizzas?" Tails suggested to his blue friend, who immediately jumped out of his fur again. He threw Tails a look of immediate disbelief.

"We'd need a million pizzas, Tails!" Sonic exaggerated, waving his hands around desperately, pointing at the group.

After what felt like an eternity of argument, Sonic eventually gave in. He silently cursed as he dialled the number of the pizza place. He knew being a hero led him to getting anything for free, but in all honestly, the hedgehog truly hated using his fame to get things he wanted… it felt selfish to him.

**XXX**

The large group later crowded around the television, sipping on drinks and stuffing their faces with pizza. Sonic hadn't been able to eat. He wanted answers, yet these… future people weren't giving them any. What if they were merely people using them, playing them? That thought led Sonic to near depression.

"Pass us some pepperoni," the small blue hedgehog with three bangs asked with his mouth full, gesturing towards another child, this one being deeply orange-furred, with a huge fringe nearly blocking pretty sapphire eyes. She wore an odd green dress with petals near the bottom, a red gem just under her neck and two fox tails swishing underneath her. But the oddest thing about the girl was that she had rosebuds where ears would normally be found.

The girl nodded and handed the small hedgehog a pepperoni slice. Sonic sighed as the group of children merely stuffed their faces without giving any answers. The blue hedgehog glided over to Tails, settled next to him and sighed.

"This is unbelievable," Sonic told his fox friend, running his hand over his sweating forehead.

Tails nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're not eating anything."

Smacking his forehead, Sonic leaned forward once more, "Not _that_. This!"

"Look, I want answers as much as you do, but if they're hungry, they won't exactly be focusing on telling us how they got here," Tails told Sonic simply, taking a bite out of his cheesy pizza, "So chill out and eat something."

Nodding weakly, Sonic made attempts at eating the pepperoni pizza he had ordered but all the appetite he had felt before these children arrived had completely disappeared. It had been a whole half an hour before the children had finished their food, throwing away the cardboard their pizza had arrived in. However, there was a lot of mess on the floor, and Tails had mentally cursed.

After about five minutes of quick cleaning, Tails sighed in a tired way, "So we want answers."

"What do you want to know?" the eldest spoke up from the corner of the room without anyone sitting around her.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Sonic snapped in frustration, clearly unable to wait any longer. His curiosity was killing him.

The eldest flicked her long brown hair behind her and threw Sonic a dirty look, before turning to Tails, "We don't know how we got here. Before anything happened there was a big reunion for all of our families, and a nice barbeque out the back. Then we got to see a machine you invented which could enable time travel and _somebody_," she threw another glare at the small blue hedgehog with three bangs, "thought it would be amusing to play about with it."

"It wasn't my fau-" the hedgehog began but he was cut off by a whole series of glares all pointed in his direction. At that point, the small hedgehog lowered his head and decided not to say anything.

"You mentioned me in there," Tails said slowly, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger, "Do I become friends with all your families or something?"

"You've been friends with a few of them for years," the eldest male of the group said in a quiet voice. He too had separated himself from the other children instead of joining in. His fur was a dark shade of blue, and he bore three hedgehog fused quills instead of the standard five for a male hedgehog. His ears were larger than the average hedgehog's though, and a green gem rested on his forehead. He had fluffy cheeks of a deep purple, as well as his arms and the patch on his stomach being the same colour. His eyes could have been defined as the colour of sunshine, and they shone as brightly.

"It's kind of hard to explain," the eldest girl chimed in again, "You see we're-"

A look of horror crossed Sonic's face, "No… you're not what I think you are… no…"

The girl sighed, "We're your children from the future."

Instantly unable to take anymore of this frustration, Sonic the Hedgehog leapt to his feet, "Okay, I've had enough of this! Joke's over, you can all go home now! We've had enough of this nonsense!"

"We would if we knew how to get home," the girl said in a dark voice, eying Sonic in a darkening, almost frightful way.

Tails looked dumbstruck, "But… but how?"

"Everyone grows up," the girl looked at Tails darkly, "So it's obviously quite clear that you all did just that."

"But I would _never _have children! It's too much work!" Sonic wailed in a way that would have suggested his brain had taken in too much information for him to handle, "I'm a _free_ hedgehog!"

"This could take a while…" the fox muttered to himself, running his hands through his bangs, "Sonic, let's hear them out."

The blue hedgehog merely sulked, muttering things under his break such as 'this can't be happening' and 'preposterous'.

The girl got to her feet, straightening out her midnight blue skirt, and once again flicking her brown locks out of the way, "My name is Kerrie Sallina Acorn. Just call me Kerrie. I'm the daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn."

Sonic winced on the sofa at the knowledge that the girl who had thrown him dirty glances would one day be his child, his daughter.

"So what about the rest of you?" Tails asked curiously, looking like he was on the verge of fainting.

"Well, I'm the only child my dad had with my mum… if you know what I mean. They were engaged, but they broke it off when my dad slept with another woman."

Sonic looked horrified, "I'm not… I'm not a… a…"

"Maybe not now," the girl told him darkly, "But in a few years to come you will be. Sleeping with another woman lead to Liberty here being born."

She pointed towards a female teenage mongoose with sky blue fur, and matching emerald eyes. Her ears were rounded much like a mongoose's would be, and she had long purple flowing hair which nearly went down to her waist. She wore a pink t-shirt with a few pizza stains on it, and deep purple trousers. She looked around nervously, one of her eyes out of focus with everything.

"Liberty Fleta Hedgegoose… daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose."

Sonic winced again. He had two children.

"Then he went and got married to someone else; Blaze the Cat," the girl called Kerrie continued, "And they had-"

"I can introduce myself you know!" a girl from amongst the crowd snapped. She was only barely visible, with deep purple fur, five sets of hedgehog quills fused together, and larger ears than the standard hedgehog. Her eyes were the same emerald green as her two half-sisters, and a green gem rested on her forehead. Her fluffy cheeks were of a deep blue fur colour. She wore midnight blue trousers which flared out into tiny triangles much like Blaze's did. Her cardigan was a shade lighter, but being a deep blue nonetheless. She wore carmine coloured boots with a white stripe across them.

Kerrie took a look of deep offence and sat down, throwing her half-sister a death glare.

"I'm Levina Cwen Hedgecat," the girl said in a confident voice, getting to her feet and smiling cheerfully at everyone, "Daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. That there's my _full _brother Manning Flare Hedgecat."

She pointed towards the eldest male who had spoken out quietly earlier. He buried his head into his hands, clearly embarrassed by his older sister's antics.

"Then dad and mum got divorced," a look of disappointment crossed Levina's teenage face, "Mum married Shadow the Hedgehog and dad married Amy Rose."

"NO!" Sonic yelled out, forgetting his sulky silence. Having four children by three different women was one thing, but marrying Amy Rose was a whole different matter altogether.

"Yes," Levina shot him a dark glare, much like the ones that Kerrie seemed accustomed to using, though she seemed slightly heartened, "Manning was born not long after yours and Amy's first son was."

"Are you trying to tell me I grow up to be a total pimp?" Sonic asked in a dumbstruck manner, shocked that he and Amy apparently had children together as well.

Kerrie smirked to herself, "Yes."

"Damn it!"

"That's SJ," Levina pointed towards a royal blue hedgehog with red streaks running through his quills. He could've passed off as a Sonic clone had he not had red streaks, and had his eyes not been the same shade of green as Amy's, "Short for Sonic Junior."

"What about me?" a lilac female hedgehog with long quills, large bangs and jade green eyes. She wore blue jeans and a bright pink t-shirt bearing a dark pink love heart. She fiddled with her deep pink headband, "I'm as much a part of your family as the rest!"

"Go on then if you must," Levina snapped, clearly unhappy about being broken out of her stride, "Introduce yourself."

"The name's Louise Kayla Hedgehog," the girl told Tails and Sonic, her jade eyes shimmering in Sonic's direction, "Amy Rose's first child. I guess you could say Sonic is my dad, even though he isn't biologically."

Sonic smacked his forehead. That made six children, including the adopted one. Well, she had to have been adopted…

"That's my sister Lily," Louise pointed towards a shimmering pink hedgehog with shoulder-length quills streaked with blue. Three blue thick bangs nearly blocked the sight of beautiful emerald green eyes. A dark blue headband rested on her forehead, and she wore a short sky blue t-shirt with the word 'LOL' on it which showed off her pink-furred belly, and midnight blue jeans, being held up by a brown belt, "Lily Aleena Hedgehog."

Sonic smacked his forehead again. Seven children; he must've been desperate…

"And that's Swift," Louise pointed towards the small three banged hedgehog with jade eyes, nearly identical to Sonic in most ways. The boy simply waved his hand and slumped down on the floor lazily.

"And I'm Breezy!" squealed one of the youngest of the group, a small girl easily visible. She was purple-furred with emerald eyes that could charm the birds off of the trees. Her quills hung around her head like Amy's did, but they stuck outwards instead of lay flat. She wore a little jean dress with a huge pocket in the middle, and a white t-shirt underneath which seemed to have been stained with tomato.

"Breezy," Louise said firmly, "Couldn't you have waited? I was about to get to you."

The small hedgehog's bottom lip stuck out in a pouting way and she fiddled with her sky blue headband, "I'm sorry Lou…"

"Anyway, that's Breezy Amelia Hedgehog, the youngest," Louise finished with a smile. With a cheerful twirl, she sat down.

Sonic looked at Kerrie in shock, "So you mean to tell me… I have _nine _children?"

Kerrie nodded, "Yep. Amy predicted that you would, not long before my mum found out she was going to have me, with her tarot cards."

"Damn tarot cards," Sonic cursed, slamming his fist into the table, "Putting a curse on everything."

"So what about the rest of you?" Tails asked kindly, trying not to faint.

Kerrie sighed and stood up again, "You had three kids, just so you won't react like _he_ did," she pointed at Sonic, "That's Hertia, the daughter you had with Cosmo… or the result of the seed she left behind to be clearer."

She pointed towards the potted plant in the corner of the room before pointing towards the girl with rosebuds for ears; the same one Swift asked for pepperoni pizza from. She blushed, her sapphire eyes twinkling and her two tails swishing. Hardly anyone noticed Swift's cheeks flushing a bright pink at this.

"That's Anora Vanilla Prower," Kerrie pointed towards the small fox-like creature that had suggested eating and explaining at the same time (though they never actually did that in the end), "The daughter you had with Cream after she divorced Charmy."

"I had kids with Cream?" Tails asked, confused, "But I don't even know her that well… I mean, yeah, we hang out every now and then but I don't even know that much about her…"

"You had two kids with Cream," Kerrie corrected him while waving her hand around lazily, "That's Corliss Apple Prower, the one you had together after Anora."

Kerrie pointed towards a cream-coloured girl with large rabbit ears. A brown patch rested on her forehead and three thin bangs rested there, also a brown colour. Her eyes were a twinkling light blue colour, glancing around nervously, while chattering away with Breezy. She wore an orange shirt and skirt, the shirt having a yellow heart on it. Right where Tails suspected they would be, two orange tails swished about playfully.

"You're pretty much a stepfather when it comes to Honey too," Kerrie continued, pointing towards a young girl with very short rabbit ears barely reaching the tips of her face, typical antennae of yellow and black, caramel coloured eyes and dressed in an orange dress which flared at the bottom. Bee wings were positioned on her back perfectly, "Charmy's her real dad though."

"What about the others?" Tails asked curiously, "Did they have children?"

"Yeah," Louise spoke up again, resting her right arm on her knee, "Knuckles had two kids… that's Sasha-Kay, the daughter he had with Aunt Sonia."

She pointed towards a magenta hedgehog with echidna dreadlocks and a few hedgehog quills fused together. She had fluffy red hair, nearly blocking her pretty violet eyes. She wore a carmine jumper, and a slightly brown skirt with matching boots.

"And that's Streak, the son he had with Rouge after he divorced Aunt Sonia and she married Bartleby."

Louise gestured towards a fierce-looking red hybrid with echidna dreadlocks longer than his half-sister's, and white bat ears. On his chest was the white guardian crescent that was familiar to Sonic and Tails. His eyes were a dark aqua colour, and on his back rested deep purple bat wings.

"Sonia married Bartleby?" Sonic looked like he was on the verge of throwing up, "Of all the people…"

"She had a daughter with him too," Levina said, pointing towards a deep pink-furred hedgehog with sapphire eyes, and wavy blonde hair. She wore a frilly light blue dress that she kept fiddling with, "That's Ede Rita Hedgedog."

Sonic sighed to himself, shaking his head continuously, "Sonia… you poor misguided fool…" Ede threw him a look of deep offence.

"Shadow had two as well," Sasha-Kay spoke for the very first time. Her voice sounded quite high-pitched for her age, and it was a surprise to hear it come out of her mouth that way, "Edge and Blade."

Edge was soon discovered to be the black hedgehog with bat wings in the corner. The stripes on his jutted quills were a white colour, and his eyes were the colour of fire, burning into everyone else's in an intimidating way. A white patch of fur rested on his chest that he fingered softly. His ears were larger than the average hedgehog's, and purple bat wings rested on his back, a lot larger than Streak's. Lily kept throwing him silent glances, whether they were glares or encouraging smiles.

Blade gave off the same feel as Edge when Tails looked at her, despite the fact that she was younger. Like her half-brother, Blade was black-furred, but with lilac stripes on her quills instead of white or red. Her eyes were a poisonous yellow, and feathers hung down like a ponytail. A light purple cardigan rested on the top half of her body, and white trousers on the bottom. Regardless of how she was dressed, she still felt quite intimidating.

"So…" Tails tore his eyes away from Blade's frightful stance, "Who are these two?"

He referred to the last two children. One of them was female; a yellow mongoose with long waist-length black hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in black from head to foot. The other was male; he had no fur, but grey skin with feathers spread in all directions. A beak rested on his face, and brown eyes looked around nervously, scanning everything in the room.

"She's Ashley, Ash and Mina's daughter. He's Ray, Rotor and Tekno's daughter."

"Right…" Tails said slowly, "So now we know who's who… I guess the only thing I can do is try and get you back to the future by building this machine…"

"I'll help!" Anora chimed in, "I helped you build it, so I could tell you what you need to know!"

"Okay…" Tails rubbed his forehead in embarrassment, "Thanks, that'll help."

"But the big question is Tails," Sonic butted in, "What are we gonna do with them while you're doing that? I don't want Amy knowing any of this!"

"I don't know Sonic…" Tails said slowly, "We'll have to think of something…"

**A/N**

_Not terribly proud of this, but I was eager to write a fanfiction involving my lovechildren so I did the cliché thing and brought them back to the past. This fanfiction has no reference at all on 'What They Call Growing Up'. I may have gone overboard on lovechildren but I always get carried away, they're so fun to design! I got rid of a few though. Kerrie was originally going to be a twin and Liberty was originally going to have a brother. But I like giving Sonic so many kids, because I like giving him some grief. No, I am not a Sonic hater at all, I'm very much the opposite. So er... yeah, I got carried away when making lovechildren. I think I rushed it a bit as well, so I'm not too proud of it._

_But I guess I wrote this out of boredom. But I might continue it, because I like writing about the kids, especially shy little troublemaker Swift at the moment._


	2. Shadow

_**Disclaimer: **The children all belong to me, as does CJ the Cheetah, Jessie the Cat and Vixen Slate. _

**The Futorial**

"So where do we start?"

Tails scratched his head in utter confusion, rubbing his bangs out of the way. He watched the small form of the crossbreed girl who the previous night he had discovered to be his future daughter examine the junk and materials he had kept in his workshop from the day he had moved in.

"Eh… you need quite a lot of things. Naturally one of the more important things was the generator and a back-up one in case the first one fizzles out," the girl named Anora explained, scratching behind her brown-coloured ears and trying hard not to look at him, almost as if the whole situation was hopeless, "Then you needed various components, like the computer program that allows you to choose what time you wish to visit and where you want to arrive…"

Tails smiled weakly to himself, "Sounds like you know your stuff…"

"I try, but nobody beats the teacher," Anora smiled, blushing a little at the compliment.

Leaning against the wall, Tails looked over at the young girl, and found himself temporarily shocked that he didn't see two tails waving around there in anticipation. At that moment he regained himself, remembering that Anora was the only one out of his three future children that didn't inherit his two tails. Instead, Anora had a fluffy little rabbit's tail poking out of her blue mechanic's outfit, which was light pink in colour.

'_It seems like she inherited the old Prower brain power though…'_

"How old are you Anora?" Tails found himself asking before even registering it in his mind. The girl turned around and smiled, looking at the younger version of her father for possibly the first time since she arrived in what she considered the past. Turning around, her chocolate coloured eyes shimmered as she held up six fingers proudly.

Tails was absolutely flabbergasted, "You're six?"

"Seven in June," she said simply, turning back around to examine the materials that could be helpful if she put her mind to it, "Corliss is four and both Hertia and Honey are eight."

"Well… it's nice to see you inherited the Prower brains," Tails told her, completely unsure of what to say to her. Now he had the chance to get to know Anora, he found she was quite fun to get along with, despite the fact that she was his future daughter.

Anora merely shrugged at this and turned back to the machine, "Where do you get these materials?"

Tails also shrugged, rubbing his neck and blushing, "They've always been here, though I know a pretty good place in Station Square."

"You think we can check it out?" Anora asked him, her eyes pleading with his, "The stuff we need might be there…"

Tails scratched his head, completely unsure of what to do, "Well, I don't like the idea of leaving Sonic on his own with the rest of your friends… he's been acting pretty weird since you all appeared out of nowhere. I was considering getting in contact with Knuckles and Shadow to help us out before going anywhere."

"What about my mom?"

Turning around at those words, the two tailed male fox was stunned as he laid eyes on Anora, twiddling her thumbs and giving him completely innocent looks, "You mean Cream?"

"Duh, who else is my mom?" Anora said simply. Tails was quite taken aback at that; he had never thought any daughter of Cream's would come out with those words.

"I… err… I don't know about that Anora…" Tails scratched his head, trying to make it easier to explain it to the six year old genius in front of him, "Cream's getting more and more like Amy everyday… and she might expect something to happen between us _now _and not later… plus she might tell Amy, and Sonic has made it clear that he doesn't want Amy to know about this."

"That seems a bit unfair, doesn't it?" Anora told him, a frown on her young face, "We're just as much their children in the future as we are yours."

"I know," Tails sighed, rubbing his head, "But Sonic's just one of those guys who prefers to make his life easier, and come to think of it, so am I…"

"Go and call Uncle Knuckles and Uncle Shadow then…" Anora sounded very disappointed; it was easy to see it in her eyes. They lowered themselves and refused to look at him anymore.

Tails sighed in defeat, "Look, if you really want to see Cream so badly, I'll think of something. Just make sure that no one blurts out to her who you all are, because I can almost guarantee she'd tell Amy straight away."

Almost instantly, the fox felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking downwards, he saw the smaller form of his future daughter hugging his front, "Oh thank you dad!"

"Don't mention it… now let's get going… oh and Anora? Please don't call me dad."

**XXX**

"He won't take it badly, Tails says," Sonic muttered under his breath in a foul manner, "He won't accuse you of trickery, Tails says. Tails _really _doesn't know Knuckles all that well at all."

"What's up?"

Sonic groaned as the slim form of Levina slumped down next to him, a somewhat cheery grin on her face. Sonic merely sat there with a grumpy expression on his face, mostly trying to avoid looking at her, though there were times when he felt the urge to throw her a dark glare. Levina frowned at the hunched form of her future father, "Look, you don't have to be happy with the idea of having children, but for God's sake get over the fact that you did have them and don't hold it against us!"

"Knuckles had better turn up soon," Sonic grumbled, hugging his knees, "I _really_ need to go on a run."

"Can I join you?" Levina asked hopefully, her emerald eyes shimmering. Sonic looked at her as if she were mad and instantly the young female hybrid took that as a no. Sighing, the teenage girl copied Sonic's motions, hugging her knees much like he was hugging his.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude," Sonic mentally slapped himself, of course he sounded rude even though he didn't really mean to be, "But could you please leave me alone to think?"

"If you insist," Levina sighed to herself, running her hands through her purple quills, "I'll be upstairs making sure Lily doesn't end up snogging Edge again like she did lasttime."

At that, the hybrid left, making sure to throw Sonic a dark glare before she walked out, swinging her hips a little in a teasing manner. Sonic sighed once more, resting his head in his arms.

"How could this have happened to you, Sonic? You try and live a free life but then you end up with a bunch of kids in your face…"

A loud yell erupted from outside, leading Sonic to groan. He looked up weakly, noticing the stiff form of a black hedgehog waiting there, "I know you're in there, Sonic! Open up the damn door!"

The blue hedgehog forced himself to his feet, and dragged himself to the door. Thankfully, none of the children had come to answer the door, not even the younger ones. As soon as he had opened the door, he wished he hadn't. Instantly he received a hard fist in his face.

Sonic's mouth throbbed as he instantly threw his hand up there. The blue hedgehog swore he could taste blood, and proved himself right when he noticed his glove was slightly soaked in the red liquid. Glaring at Shadow, Sonic growled, "What the hell was that for?"

Shadow glared at him, "I told you I'd make sure you paid for humiliating me. I never break my promises."

Sonic clenched the fist that wasn't pressed against his mouth, and shot looks of death at Shadow's back. The black hedgehog paid no notice at all to his rival's behaviour and turned around, throwing him an impatient look, "I'm waiting for an explanation. What did you do?"

Sonic cast the black hedgehog a look of offence, "Nothing! One minute it was just me and Tails, the next it was overcrowded by a bunch of kids!"

"And I supposedly have two children in the future, correct?" the black hedgehog began tapping his foot in an annoying pattern.

"Yes!" Sonic exasperated, waving his hands around in desperation.

"It's nowhere near April Fool's Day, Faker," Shadow scoffed.

"I'm not kidding around Shadow!" Sonic yelled, really finding himself getting more and more furious by the second.

"Dad, are you alright?"

Sonic winced, before slowly turning around to find the small blue hedgehog with three bangs looking at him curiously from behind the kitchen door. Sonic frowned at him, "What are you doing?"

"Hungry. Needed food _really _badly," Swift explained simply, shoving another handful of crisps into his mouth, "Hi Uncle Shad!"

Shadow had a mixed expression on his face of both shock and offence, "_What _did he just call me?"

Swift felt Sonic's eyes on him, and winced a little, "I'll be going back upstairs now…"

As soon as the small form of Swift the Hedgehog vanished from sight, Shadow took it upon himself to smirk at Sonic, clearly finding amusement in the fact that Sonic of all people was a father – in the future at least.

"Well it's easy to see who he takes after," Shadow said snidely, looking at Sonic with faint amusement, "Who's the mommy?"

"None of your business," Sonic said stiffly, folding his arms and sulking.

"Shouldn't have asked," the black hedgehog replied in a dark tone, "It's obvious where the eyes and the bangs come from."

"Don't you dare say _a word _to Amy!" Sonic snapped, pointing a shaky finger at his rival, his eyes almost wishing that Shadow would shut up for good, "In return, I won't tell Knuckles you've been fooling around with his girl!"

"Knuckles don't have a girl, idiot," Shadow said simply, looking at Sonic as though he were mentally deranged.

"Yes he does; Rougie-pougie, pudding and pie," Sonic chanted, waving his hands around in time with the chant, "Shadow takes a dirty dive."

"Oh shut up," the black hedgehog snapped, raising his fist in a threatening manner, "I have no interest whatsoever in Rouge. And I haven't been fooling around with her. These children come from the future, remember?"

Sonic shrugged, "Well, you had a son with Rouge… Edge his name was… oh no!"

"What?"

"Levina told me Lily has been snogging Edge!" Sonic nearly yelled, "I do_ not _want to be _your_ in-law in the future!"

"I certainly don't want to be in the same family as you," Shadow folded his arms in an impatient manner, "I don't like idiots. So how old is this Edge?"

"When Anora and Tails were out back, Kerrie told me he was about eleven, a year older than Lily," Sonic explained.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "And this Lily is another one of yours, I take it. Oh dear good god."

"And you had another one with Blaze," Sonic finished with a slight impatience about him, "A girl named Blade, about eight. Gives me the creeps, she does."

Shadow nodded, "You have no backbone, and who is this Blaze anyway?"

Sonic frowned at Shadow darkly, "She happens to be one of my friends."

A long silence followed before…

"Good looking?" Shadow asked out of the blue.

"WHAT?"

"_Is she good looking?"_ Shadow looked at Sonic as though he were an idiot, "I don't want to find myself married to a troll in the future."

After a short while of silence, Sonic replied, "I suppose she's kind of good looking, yeah. Way out of your league though."

Shadow smirked in a way that was almost identical to Sonic, "We shall see, Faker. At least I'm not married to Amy with how many kids? Nine?"

Sonic grumbled, his arms folded and he looked like he was ready to pound Shadow to pieces at any second, "Shut up. Half of those aren't even Amy's. Sally is Kerrie's mom, Mina is Liberty's mom, and Blaze is Levina and Manning's mom."

Shadow gawked, before a smirk crossed his face again, "I always knew you were nothing more than a pimp…"

Sonic was ready to kill Shadow at any moment. He was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"_SONIC!"_

"Oh great… it's Knuckles…"

**XXX**

Swift looked around the small room and sighed to himself.

"I'll just have to play along," he muttered, looking towards the black and purple hybrid who was his best friend. Blade huffed and sighed.

"You're just a big wuss," Blade scoffed, folding her arms and glaring. Even with Swift she released feelings of intimidation, "You know perfectly well they'd understand."

Swift narrowed his eyes, "You see the way they look at me whenever I tell them about what I see. They think I'm mad. You're the only one I can talk to about it. Besides, they'd kill me for bringing me here, even if it was for a good reason."

"We'll get rid of her, Swift," Blade reassured him, her eyes naturally narrowed, "We'll change what happened."

"We'd better," Swift said, his fists clenched tightly, "I'm not letting her take them away again."

**A/N**

_I'll reveal more of Swift and Blade's plot as it later goes. Knuckles has turned up, I'll bet he doesn't take the arrival of Sasha-Kay and Streak well… I'm more worried about what'll happen when Amy finds out though! More humour is bound to hit the story when she finds out! _


End file.
